User talk:XChaosRune
Hi, I'm Mystical Moonstone, this Wiki's founder. I noticed you edited the Apprentices' Den. After I reverted it, I saw that you only changed a typo, so thank you for that :D However, I'm going to protect all the den pages, since I don't want vandals--not that you are one--to edit them. I would love for you to join NightClan, which is a roleplaying wiki based off of Warriors. If you want to, just read the rules, and then put your RP cat on the Join page. Hope to see you roleplaying with us :D --Mystical Moonstone (talk) No, it's really fine :D Thanks for catching the typo. You can call me Moon, by the way. I'd love for you to join. And yeah, if you wanna make twins, that'd be great! We don't have very many members, and I can take the protection off the den pages, if you want to fix any more typos :D So yeah, if you need anything, just tell me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 01:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rune! It's okay if I call you Rune, right? Anyway, I looked at your cats, and I have to say they are really cool! And yeah, when or if they do find their Clan, it'd be awesome to have it connected to this one, since evantually, we're gonna need borders and stuff to fight about. :D I look forward to roleplaying with you! You can also edit any typos you find; I'm usually pretty good at spelling, but there are a few words that I can't do :D If you need anything, just tell me, and I'll see what I can do! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 02:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rune! I was looking at your Spirit Wars wiki, and I was wondering if you wanted any help with it? Just tell me! :D Also, if you need any help with roleplaying, I'd be happy to! Just choose a place to start roleplaying, and I'll join you! I'm so glad you joined! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 22:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, newbie! I just wanted to let you know that the drawing of your cats is absolutely adorable. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 02:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Sorry, this is a bit overdue, but I'm Nighty, Moony and Rainy's garden-gnome throwing bud. So... uhm.... HAI! xD Rin and LenI am the fourth Alice 00:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) OHNYGOSH. YOU LIKE ADVENTURE TIME TOO???? WE CAN SKIP OFF INTO THE SUNSET TOGETHER :D Jk, but yeahh, umm.... I liek your drawings :3 If ya wanna see mine, just go to mah page on Warriors Fanfiction. And umm..... yeh. Rin and LenI am the fourth Alice 01:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Epic poster. I think I love you now (not in a weird way, btw.) And get well soon, I look forward to seeing you tommorow! :DRin and LenI am the fourth Alice 01:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hai Rune! Um, I not really on right now, but I just wanted to reply. So yeah, I'm sorry that you're not feeling well D: Hope you feel better soon. Also, about your wiki. Couple things. First of all, I'm afraid there's already a MoonClan. So, you can't use that name, I'm afraid. Second, if you need any help with your RP wiki, absolutely tell me. I'd love to help :) And finally, Ninja (I think you've met her?) is also planning to make a RP wiki connected to NightClan. I think it'd be awesome to have three Clans here, but just wanted to let you know. So... you guys (and me, cuz I'm a stalker, lol) should probably talk about it--how about tomorrow, on the IRC? If you need any help getting there, let me know! Mhm, I think that's probably all. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 02:24, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. No problem. You know the place where you can add a page? Well, there's another option for the Wiki Navagation. If you go there, you should figure it out. Um, this might not help... I'm an autodidact, so I really learn best by just... teaching myself. If you need any more help, you can tell me. I'm always here :) [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 22:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hai Rune! Mhm, as far as I know, SkyClan's not exactly taken, but Erin Hunter did use it so... How about MistClan, BrightClan (I'm just tossing ideas out), um... I don't know, can you tell me more about their Clan? So yeah, about remaking, if you wanted, after you make it, you could make me an admin, and then I could set it up for you :D Just an idea :) [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 22:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Mhm, I like all of them. DuskClan might be overkill with NightClan, but WhisperClan is definately one of my favorites :) So, um, I'm voting for (in this order) WhisperClan CloudClan (I mean, I feel awkward voting for this one, since I thought of it, but you wanted atmosphere-based, so...) AshClan DuskClan And there you go! :D Tell me what you choose! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:19, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh whoops. I thought of CloudClan, but I decided not to mention it, I guess xD Well, then, I won't feel weird saying that it's probably my favorite, along with WhisperClan, lol. Ah, I crack myself up sometimes :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:22, September 27, 2012 (UTC) M'kay, that sounds great. I hope Nighty will be on :) I haven't seen her recently. Anyway, I've got to get off now, but I'll be on the IRC tomorrow, so see you then :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC) RUNEY!!!! RUNEY GET ON CHAT. NOT IRC. CHAT. Rin and LenI am the fourth Alice 21:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rune! I just got on the computer. I'm making a Clan, and I've actually already started a Wiki for it, but it likely won't last, since it's name is DarkClan and I think it's a little close to NightClan... I love WhisperClan. I think it's a great name. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 00:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm looking forward to joining your wiki and I'll totally help you out if you want :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 02:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Runey! GET ON THE LITTLE CHAT BOX THINGY. Rin and LenI am the fourth Alice 22:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hai Rune! Lol, that's fine. I haven't been on lately either. So busy :/ Anyway, I keep meaning to ask you how you found this place. I think you're the only one who got here without me telling them. So... how did you find it? And also, your pictures are AMAZING, and I was wondering if you could make a good NightClan picture, so I can use it to promote the wiki? Anyway, talk to you later! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 18:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Rune! Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you recently... I've been sick too. I hope you feel better soon! Also, about Crimsonmoon and Cimbermoon, you haven't RPed them in a while, and we're going through and weeding out cats that haven't been RPed recently. I know you haven't been able to get on, so I don't wanna put them up for adoption, especially since they're going back to WhisperClan, right? Do you think you could get back to me as soon as possible on this? Thanks, Moon. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Full Moons']] Should always accompany Halloween... ...and so should I 22:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Notice Hello, Your last edit was on November 2nd. That was over five months ago. If you do not reply to this message by March 16th, your cats will be up for adoption and/or deleted. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]]